Secrets
by vanillaswirl27
Summary: Victoria changes Bella into a vampire. Edward goes to Forks to find her, but Charlie tells him he doesn't know where Bella is. Can Edward find her? And what happened to Victoria? Everybody thinks Alce know whats up with Bella. Why wont she tell?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Lost Love

Preview: This happens when Edward leaves Bella and he hasn't come back for a year. This is my first story so tell me if it's good or not. Thanks!

Bella's POV:

I walked through the woods where _he_ had taken me for a "walk" a year ago. I forced myself to forget the incident. If he forgot about me, shouldn't I forget him? I tried not to, but it never works. Charlie was out with Billy. As I walked deeper and deeper, memories from my happier era flashed through my mind. I hear my lullaby in my ear. For some reason, I had this odd feeling, a feeling like I was going leave. But at the same time, it felt nice, like I was going to see someone I haven't seen in a long time. Then, all of a sudden I saw a flash of red.

Victoria.

She came up to me, her blood red eyes glaring at me.

"Hello Bella." her dangerous, high pitched voice snarled at me. I was frozen, I couldn't move at all. She leaned towards me showed off her gleaming teeth.

"Where's your sweet little Edward?" _his_ name ripped through me like a someone stabbed me in the chest.

"H-he's not here right now." I stammered. Victoria's eyes were amused, she smiled a mocking smile.

"You know how I was going to kill you? Well I decided not to. Instead, I'll make you wish for death yourself." She said. I stared at her not understanding what she meant. All I heard was my heart pounding in my ear. Victoria leaned in towards my throat. I realized what she mean at once. I tried to run away, but her nails gripped my arms, cutting them. Her teeth sunk into my skin, and then she let go of my skin. I didn't feel anything at first. But then, it felt like there was a fire _inside_ of me. The pain brought back my memory of when James had bitten me.

The whole time I felt like killing myself. I wanted to die. If I opened my eyes, Victoria was standing over me, sneering. After what felt like years, the flame eased up and began to retreat. However, my heart raced. It was fluttering like a humming bird's wings. The fire was in my heart and throat now.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?" Victoria's voice whispered in my ear. The heat was building up, I couldn't stand it anymore. I vaguely remembered Alice telling me how painful the change was. I now understood what he meant. And, then all of a sudden, my heart stopped. The fire was still in my throat, but it was gone everywhere else. I couldn't hear my heart either. At this point, it should've been pounding. I looked up, and all I saw were trees. When I got up on my feet, I didn't find anyone. Not even Victoria. Where had she gone? All I saw was emptiness. How was I going to survive?

Edward's POV:

I gazed out into empty space. It has been exactly a year since I left Bella. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive for any amount of time. Already it took all my willpower just to last for a few minutes. I stayed at my family's house for a while. Nobody thought about _her. _The whole time I was there, I only spoke when someone asked me something. Then, i didn't think anything about it. But now, I felt horrible. I was taking out my misery out on my family. Wherever I looked all I saw was Bella. There was only one option, to go and and check on her. But I couldn't. I couldn't make myself go there, I won't be able to leave her again. I wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

Bella's POV:

I realized the constant burn in my throat was my thirst. But I obviously couldn't hunt humans like the cruel vampire who changed me. I would follow the ways of my _was-_going-to-be family. So, I bent down into a crouch i dimly remembered from my past life from when I first met Edward's family. The memory tore me a little. Then, all of a sudden, i was flying. While I ran, I caught a whiff of an unappealing, but wet, warm smell of an animal. It was an Elk. I jumped up and my teeth found the animal's neck and I sunk my teeth into it. The warm liquid ran down my throat, appealing my thirst. Once the animal ran dry, I kicked it out of the way.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm still thirsty" I muttered to myself. I was surprised to hear my voice. It was amazing. It was like I was singing. I grinned to myself, which felt odd to me because I didn't do it in a such a long time. I sounded, and moved like a vampire.

~A few months later~

Bella's POV:

I stalked out of my apartment, and climbed into my car. I threw my bag on the passenger seat ad closed my eyes. When I closed them, I saw Forks High School with the Cullens. But it was different now. It was only Bella the vampire going to that school. Well, actually, Amanda Greene. I started the engine of my Audi, and backed out of my driveway. When I reached the school, it looked the same. I was sure that the teachers I had more than a year ago were still here. I parked my car and climbed out. When i gracefully, without tripping, entered the building, everybody stared at me. A rush of warm, mouth-watering smells filled my nose. I saw Mrs. Cope eyeing with a confused expression. Shoot! What if she knows its me? Crossing my fingers I entered the small hot room.

"Hello. Welcome to Forks High School. Tell me your name and I'll give you your schedule." Mrs. Cope told me smiling. The look in her eyes still stayed confused.

"Hi. I am B-" Oops, a slip. "Amanda Greene."

"Hello dear, here is your schedule." I smiled a dazzling smile as she handed the sheet of paper to me. I saw my reflection in her glasses, My eyes were a amber color. I didn't hunt in a while and I came to school with a half empty stomach.

I looked at my schedule.

**1st period: AP Calculus **

**2nd period: AP Biology**

**3rd period: Spanish**

**4th period: Lunch**

**5th period: AP English**

**6th period: Gym**

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I smiled again.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

I jumped in my car. If I didn't get a glimpse of Bella right now, I was going to die. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Alice?" I asked as soon as the phone was at my ear.

"Tell her I said hi and that I miss her." She told me softly. I laughed without humor.

"I am only going to check on her, I don't want to interrupt with her husband and possibly a few kids." I added sourly.

"Uhm, she isn't married and she doesn't have any kids." Alice said uncertainly. It was as if she didn't want me to know something. I let it slide.

"Well then, I'll pass on your message."

I sped out of L.A. and rushed out of the state.

Bella's POV:

Ok, it was definitely not smart of me to have gone to school on a half empty stomach. Amazingly, I didn't lose control like other "mature" vampires did. I actually had a good handle on things. As soon, as I came to a stop in front of my apartment, I flew out of the car. I grabbed my bag and threw open my front door and tossed the bag on my couch. The most scariest part of my day was when the biology teacher accidentally called me "Bella". Luckily I was careful enough not to answer him when he said that. I pulled the books and homework from my bag in a half a second. Time went by so slowly now that I was a vampire. After 10 minutes I was done with all my homework. I wasn't to thirsty but it's good to be safe. A slight slip could ruin everything.

Edward's POV:

When I reached Forks, I couldn't contain myself. I had to find Bella. I drove at 100 MPH and squealed to a stop in front of Charlie's house.

_Huh, now how would I make this? I wish Bells were here... _

Bella was gone somewhere? Where? I flew out of the car excited to see Bella... where ever she was. I knocked on the door.

_Who could that be? It might be Billy..._

I looked down to see Charlie's face. Once he saw me, he glared at me.

"What do you want?" he growled. I stared at him shocked.

_Why won't he just me alone, he did too much damage._

"Where's Bella? I came to see her."

_After this long? What is he? A devil? And doesn't he know what has happened to her?_

"Bella isn't here anymore. She doesn't live here anymore." Charlie's voice was rough."What happened to her?" I made sure my voice didn't shake.

"Don't you know what happened? She went missing 8 months ago! There's no sign of her blood, body, or any belongings," Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes, "I went fishing over at Billy's and when I came home, I couldn't find her at all. I looked out in the woods, I couldn't find her. We set out dogs to sniff her out but there was nothing." Tears were running down his face. I stared at Charlie in shock. Bella was gone? What happened? Who killed her? I looked up and Charlie softly shut the door. I heard him gasping as he sobbed. I slowly walked to my car. My hopes pummeled. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the speaker.

"Edward! Please I need you to go to our house right now!!!!" Alice begged.

"Why?"

"Please Edward! Just listen to me!" Alice kept begging. I hung up. I had nothing better to do. I would just go home and go hunt. It has been a while since I have. So I decided to go and listen to Alice this last time.

Bella's POV:

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were almost black. My long brown hair hung messily by a hair tie I sloppily put in. The circles under my eyes were a deep purple. I really had to go and hunt. I stepped outside ad felt the cool rain against my face. I ran -no flew- to my hunting ground. It was across the small river across the Cullen's house. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. This was where Victoria had found me. This was where I had changed forever. I smelled a disgusting deer. Well, there was nothing else here but that, so why not?

Edward's POV:

I reached my house, which didn't feel like home, just a plain old empty house I used to live in. I got out and ran past the river and into the woods. I needed to hunt, then I could think more clearly about what I wanted to do. I looked up and I saw the strangest thing. Long, thick brown hair in a messy ponytail I remembered so clearly. She had a pair of jeans and a dark long sleeved t-shirt. The girl was kneeling down, mouth at a deer, sucking the blood out of the animal. I quietly walked up behind her. She tossed the dry animal to the other side and shook her head. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder. The beautiful girl turned around and stared at me with shocked eyes. It really was Bella. Was I hallucinating? No, I could feel her right here. Her eyes were a soft golden, but they were still depth-less. Her full lips parted slightly. All of her amazing features were more beautiful than ever!

"Bella?" I asked, "Love, is that you?" Bella stared at me. Her eyes weren't shocked anymore. They were mad and upset.

"How do you have the nerve to come back here?" she asked and her scorching eyes glared at me.

"What do you mean Bella? I came back to see if you were ok, if you were safe."

"If you wanted me to be safe and to be 'ok' you wouldn't have left me in the first place." she spat.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

***this is when Edward comes up to her and places his hand on her shoulder.***

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I had not idea who it was. I whipped my head around ready to yell at whoever was killing my hunting time. When I saw the person behind me i forgot everything. Even my name. It was _him_. Edward. He hadn't hunted in a while, his eyes pitch black and the purple under his eyes was really dark. His face was even more amazing. I thought I knew his features, but I was wrong. With my new eyes, I really did see how perfect he was. Then I remembered what he did to me. If I were human I would've start sobbing and clinging to him, not wanting to let go. I wouldn't remember the pain he gave me. I'd only remember my love for him. I wanted to go back to that time, so badly. But I can't. I glared at him. I really didn't want to, but I was torn in between hugging and kissing him, to slapping him the face. So I chose to be mad, nothing emotional or violent. I stared at his face, there was pain, relief, and shock in his face.

"Bella? Love, is that you?" I wanted to grab onto him so badly. My hand almost twitched toward him, but i controlled it.

"How do you have the nerve to come back here?" I asked him. I felt terrible when I said it, but a small part of me was relieved that I had so much control and hatred in my voice.

"What do you mean Bella? I came back to see if you were ok, if you were safe." his voice sounded like he was pleading.

"If you wanted me to be safe and to be 'ok' you wouldn't have left me in the first place." I mimicked his voice very well, if I say so myself. I kept a steady gaze on his face. A spasm of pain shot through his face like lightning.

"I only left to protect yourself from me. I wouldn't have left if I wasn't dangerous for you Bella." he kept begging. Oh well, I had begged to.

"Dangerous? Ha! You think love is dangerous?" I asked. He was furious now. I saw the immediate change in his eyes. The liquid in his eyes froze and he glared at me too.

"I was keeping you at the edge of danger every single day! I left so you wouldn't be in danger every single day." He yelled at me. That statement made me freeze. he could see it too. His eyes cooled and his expression became apologetic.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you" he said.

"Well, since you left nothing was the same. You might've wanted me to have happier life, but it had the opposite effect on me." I said. I didn't want to yell anymore. I had a depressed life for almost 2 years. He grabbed my arms, tightly, holding me close to him. I loved being this close to him.

"Bella, I still love you, do you get it?" he asked. His eyes searched mine for any emotion. I nodded. His face brightened when I nodded. Then his face was serious.

"Do you still love me?" his breath blew in my face making me dizzy. Well, he has the same effect on as he had before.

"I always think of you, everything reminds me of you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled me favorite smile and it felt like me frozen heart was going to beat all of a sudden. He pulled his face down so he could press his lips against mine. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer. My fingers knotted around his hair. This wasn't like our other kisses. It was much better. He wasn't careful with me anymore. It felt like there was a fire inside of me, but a good kind of fire. Edward pulled away. I looked at him and pouted. He chuckled.

"I have to go hunt, and then you can tell me you story." I nodded mutely. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my wrist. I ran behind him and then he sprang and tackled an elk to the ground. He was done in about a minute and came back to my side all clean. Both of us ran together to his house, where I would tell him what had happened to me in the past 2 years. He led me into the house and sat me down next to him on the love-seat.

"Tell me." I took a deep breath and started.

"After you left, I was a complete zombie. I did my homework and stuff though. It's just that it was like I died." I looked up at Edward. His face was torn. I quickly kissed him. He shook his head, letting me know to keep going on.

"Then, exactly a year after you left me, I came here. Well, I went in the woods to be exact," I spoke softly because this was the part that would probably make him the most upset, "And then I saw Victoria." Edward let out a snarl when I said her name.

"She told me that she won't kill me but would make me beg for death and I still won't get it. Then all I heard for the longest time were my screams." I looked up at Edward. his teeth were clenched.

"Don't be sad." i pleaded. His jaw relaxed and listened.

"After i changed, I went hunting. I killed the deer and Elk and mountain lion. I didn't go back to anyone. I stayed by myself." "After a about 2 months, when I was comfortable being with humans, I got a job and rented an apartment. Then I got a nice and fast Audi." I smiled at the end remembering a dim memory of Edward telling me about getting a Audi for my birthday.

"Bella, I am really sorry about what you went through. I didn't mean for it to happen." Edward looked down at me and smiled a grim smile. I smiled a happy smile and he gasped a little. Cool! I dazzled him!!

"Huh, isn't funny that Alice didn't see any of this happening?" I asked. When I said her name, I had an odd urge to see right now.

"Yeah... Well I think she did know because I was just going to go back to where ever I was going to go but she called me and told me to come here."

Alice's POV:

I looked through my visions. All of them had come true so far. The next one was about Edward and Bella coming home. As a married couple.

"Esme!!" I called.

"What is it dear?"

"Edward and Bella are coming home!!!!!" I squealed!!! Esme dropped her papers and rushed over to my side.

"What?! You never said anything about Bella or Edward in a long time."

"I know, I kept them a secret. Eve from Edward. It was just flashes anyway." I talked really fast and kind of loud so Emmett and Jasper heard me too. Jasper came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Edward is coming? when?" he asked.

I grinned. I wanted to jump around so badly. "And Bella!!!!" I grinned.

"Really! Awesome! I can finally have something fun to look forward to!" Emmett boomed. I glanced at Emmett. I hadn't told this to anyone yet. But Edward already knew.

"Uhh I don't think your gonna get your entertainment Emmett. You won't even get to smell her food anymore." I smiled at him. His face looked confused. Esme gasped.

"Are you telling me that Bella is a _vampire_?"

"Yeah. She was changed about 8 months ago." I replied. Emmett laughed.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if Bella were still clumsy? Ha ha!" I looked up at Jazz. His gaze was confused and questioning.

"I didn't find out until today." I told him. Rosalie came downstairs.

"Edward is coming home?"

"Yeah and so is Bella... And she's a vampire now! Huh I wonder if she killed anybody yet..." Emmet trailed off. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What I meant was that we will go back to Forks, and they will come home." I looked at Esme. Her golden eyes sparkled with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

"Well, I guess we have to go home soon right?" He nodded. Then his brow furrowed.

"Why doesn't anybody in this town know where you are or _what_ you are?" I half smiled. I should've known this was coming. I didn't say anything, just stared at him like I was deaf.

"Come on Bella, I can't read your mind, so you have to tell me."

"Fine. Well I couldn't tell Charlie because he can't know about vampires, and I didn't want to fake my death because it would just be easier because then it would really crush him. At least, if I am missing a small part of his mind might know I am still safe and alive. Or I ran off to you." He raised an eyebrow, and there was a half-smile on his face.

"Hmmm, I think we should go and meet **our** family. They haven't seen you in forever. It's like Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose lost a sister. Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter. Don't you want to see them?" Yeah, I wanted to go see them! And so badly too!

"Yes, that would be great, but is Jasper still upset about what happened?" Edward shrugged.

"Nah. he just says that he owes us." That's good.

"Well, we should go then."

Alice's POV:

I sat in my room with Jazz. We were the only people in the house right now, everyone else went hunting.

"Alice, how long have you been having these visions and tell me each one." Jasper stared at me in the eyes. I let out a sigh. Well, I had to tell him.

"I have been having them since the past 8 months. Each one was different but revolved around Bella, Victoria, and Edward." Jasper held his gaze, forcing me to keep going.

"The first one was Victoria killing Bella, then Bella turning into a vampire, doing vampire stuff like hunting. Then it was her getting a job, buying a super cute Audi, and going back to Forks High. After that is was Edward going back to Forks, then him wanting to kill himself. But then I told him to go back to our house were Bella was hunting. Then it was them meeting each other, making up, getting mad each other, Bella telling Edward her story. I had one right now which was crystal clear unlike the others. Both of them are coming here."

"And you didn't tell anybody?"

"No. I couldn't. They weren't even _clear_ Jasper. Just like a foggy memory, it might've not even come true. I couldn't get everyone's hopes up and then say 'Oh she died'. Whenever Edward came, I didn't think about them at all. Unless they were totally unrelated."

"I understand. But couldn't you at least tell me?"

"I planned to, but then I saw you thinking you about it and Edward heard you."

"Oh. And you didn't tell me, what happened to Victoria? Did you have a vision about her?" I hesitated. I wished nobody would asked me that.

"I saw her. She died."


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV:

I stared at Alice. The words sunk in. 'She died.'

"How did she die?" Alice's golden eyes seemed to darken for some reason. I tasted the emotion coming off of her. There was confusion, slight anger, wonder, and a little bit of sadness.

"Alice! Tell me!"

"I'm not sure... but I think she killed herself or asked someone to." Before I could open my mouth she started again. "In my vision, when Bella was almost done with the change, she decided to kill herself. I _think_ it was because she wanted Bella to suffer on her own, _or _it was because her job was 'done'". I really hated the fact that Alice hid so much of this from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She stared at me with knowing, gold eyes.

"I told you, Jazz, I didn't want anyone to know. Even about Victoria. If Edward found out from me that Bella is a vampire, he'd be in misery. And, then force me to tell him. Like I told you, half of the vision was her dying and the other half was her as a vampire. I didn't know anything for the longest time. At one point I didn't even see her or Victoria. Both of them were gone and the next thing I knew, Victoria was dead and Bella was a vampire and going on her first hunt." I opened my mouth again to ask her a another question, but Alice already knowing the question, shook her head.

"I couldn't say anything even then. I don't know why, I just couldn't! I knew how Bella would feel, and I had to make sure Edward goes on his own. I saw that in a another hazy vision and forced myself to make it even clearer. I was going to tell, but Bella was going to be even more difficult saying all this nonsense about how horrible he is and all that stuff." I nodded. I understood her position, she had to protect her sister and brother. Not wanting to hurt either of them.

Emmett POV:

Ah hell! I was waiting so patiently so I could have some live entertainment, but now it's all gone. I was really hoping to see Bella fall and blush every few seconds. Now I would just have to wait to see if she is a clumsy vampire. I wonder if Edward would let me wrestle her. She wasn't 'breakable' and I bet she killed at least one person. Her anger probably got the best of her at one point. I heard the sound of tires screeching. I looked up and saw a silver Volvo speeding towards me. I caught a glimpse of Edward who was out of his total psycho mode. Bella still looked like herself but in a more vampire way. I ran and reached the front door in half a second.

"They're here!!!!" I laughed. Rose came downstairs and smiled. She looked so amazing. Jasper came down to and shook his head at me and made silent gagging movements. I grinned.

Edward POV:

I heard everyone getting ready to meet the new Bella. Their thoughts screamed at me.

_Ha haaa I bet Bella is a clumsy vampire! I'm gonna pummel her when I ask her to arm wrestle me. _(Emmett)

_She seems anxious. A little worried. Must be scared to meet us or something? _(Jasper)

_Edward. I am happy you went and checked on her. Now both of you would be happy. _(Esme)

_I am proud of you son. I am happy you found her safe and sound. We should be moving back to Forks soon, by the way. _(Carlisle)

_Thanks so much Edward. For listening to me I mean. If you didn't there would be a big mess and me smack in the middle of it. Oh yeah, Bella and I have a shopping date tomorrow. _(Alice)

_Oh Edward! I am so happy that you came back! I am happy that Bella is here to. You're finally sane again. _(Rosalie)

"Bella, everyone is waiting for you." I whispered it low enough so they couldn't hear us. Jazz was right. She looked nervous and bit her lip. I loved how she still had her habits from her human life. She even smelled like freesia. She looked up at me and smiled a small smile.

"I could do this." She muttered softly, making sure nobody else heard her. I opened the door with Bella right on my side. Both of us, mostly her, prepared ourselves for the questions that were going to be fired at us.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the amazing comments! I got so much and it means sooo much! Thanks everyone for them! I am sorry if this isn't going fast enough. I am also working on a different story, 'Love from the Past'. I think this chapter rushed a bit, but I really, really, really needed to have Bella and Edward home in this chapter. Well.... chapter 6 should come up soon... hopefully. thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6

Right when I walked in the house, a rush of different smells hit me. Edward's honey-lilac-sunshine smell stayed the same. Within 1/16th of a second, Emmett was crushing me in a big bear hug.

"Hey Bella! Wow! You still smell the same. But not as mouth-watering!" Emmett grinned. I smiled back. All the anxiety I felt was gone and replaced with calmness and some excitement. I glanced at Jasper. He stared back at me and smiled shyly. I bet he was still upset about what happened. All of a sudden, I slammed into Edward. I looked down at a little girl with black spiky hair. Edward helped me up and she opened her mouth to speak... er... yell in my ear.

"Hi Bella!! I was waiting forever for this moment! I missed you sooooo much!!!! You have no idea how happy I am."

"Uh, actually Alice, I do know how happy you are and I missed you too. You have no idea how lost I was when I had to pick my clothing each morning." Alice grinned so wide, it looked like her face was going to split.

Carlisle and Esme came to me and hugged me tightly. Their warm smiles made me feel guilty about hating them so much.

"I'm happy you're here Bella. This house wasn't the same without you." Carlisle smiled his warm smile again and rushed everyone into the family room to talk and ask about me. I plopped down on the love-seat by Edward. Instead of letting me sit on the cushion, he pulled me up and made me sit partially on his lap and he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. Let the questions begin.

**A/N: **_**hey guys. sorry for not updating for so long! i have all this school stuff going on and i can't type anything... or... update anything. dont worry! i have chapter 7 of this story (and if you are reading love from the past too i wrote chapter 3... just have to update) and thanks everyone who reviewd! it was awesome! thanks sooo much!!!!!! and im sorry this is really short but it had to be.... i dunno.... it just had to. twilight movie coming out in 2 days!**_

_**i honestly think rob pattinson isn't a good edward.... Gaspard Ulliel is!!!!!!!! ok well... Thanks Again!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV:

I felt guilty about doing that to Edward and Bella. I felt it from her as well when she looked at me. As Carlisle made us walk to the family room, Bella was awfully nervous. Alice was ready to jump up and down and squeeze Bella to death. When I remembered Alice, I recalled the vision she told me about Bella and Victoria. Then I felt a wave of confusion and anger coming off of Edward.

He kept his eyes on Bella, but I could feel the confusion in him. I let it go. Hopefully he wont ask. Edward's eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow. I took my eyes away from Edward and stared at Carlisle who was going to start speaking.

"Bella, who changed you? It wasn't us for sure. Actually just tell your whole story."

"Victoria changed me. She found me in the woods across the river and told me she would do something to me Edward wouldn't want. So, she bit me. When I woke up after god-know-how-long, nobody was there with me. I was all alone. And I needed to hunt so I killed the first animal in sight. After I got used to human scent, I used colored contacts for obvious reasons, got a job, got some money for an apartment and a new car."

"An Audi!!!!" Alice chimed in. Alice was still very excited and Carlisle was interested in Bella's story. As was I. How had she survived? Had she not killed anybody?


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV:

I didn't need to borrow Jasper's power to see something was bothering him. I glanced at Alice and that was enough. I'd probably have to say away from her for a while so she calms down. Edward didn't let his eyes wander anywhere else, he only looked- I mean gazed at me -and kept twirling my thick hair around his finger.

"Uhm Bella? I know you must feel uncomfortable right now, but do you mind if I ask you something?" Jasper looked at me with intensity. Edward was looking at me like he wanted to know the answer to his question too.

"Uh no Jasper I don't mind." I though I heard a squeal, but I'm not sure. It must've been Alice. I leaned back into Edward slightly and felt him wince, but then he relaxed. I looked at him and he seemed to have a pained expression.

"It's nothing sweet. You're a newborn, so you are a little... stronger than me at the moment. But I don't mind." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh even if she killed him he wouldn't mind." Rosalie muttered. I choked back a laugh. Edward glared. It was amazing! Just a second and a half passed and we talked a lot... or argued.

"How did you manage... to survive? Surely you must've accidentally killed a human." Jasper seemed confident about the last statement. He peered into my eyes as if he wanted to see a trace of human blood in my eyes.

"Well. Like I said. I remembered what you guys said to me about you hunting animals, so I went for it. I mean it was very hard not to have anybody there... you know helping me. I actually almost killed a few people. They came very close to death. But whenever my mind would go in that direction, I would remember the people they have in their lives. All the love they have. And I also saw Carlisle actually. You know how he never killed a human. So, that motivated me and I only hunted animals. And I hunted, like, every 2 or 3 days. But now it's a week." Jasper nodded. Then shook his head slightly. Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Jasper. I know it seems strange for you but you should let it go. Bella did exceptionally well, and that to on her own." Alice nodded. Carlisle looked amazed. I think it was because it was because of him I am a pure vegetarian. I would've blushed right now.

Edward POV:

I gazed at my Bella. She just told us how she'd survived. I was very angry with Alice actually because she should've told me Bella was a vampire. Then I could've helped her live like us. Alice had a vision. I 'looked' in her head and saw both, Bella and I, walking in our little cabin Esme had planned to build for us. Alice let out a loud squeak. her second one in five minutes. Jasper looked at Alice painfully trying to calm her down. It wasn't having much of an effect though.

"Oh Jasper, don't do that! I have a perfectly good reason to be sooo excited! Right Edward? I know you are excited!!!!!!" I raised my eyebrow at her. I felt Bella laugh an amazing bell-like sound. I was... dazzled for a second. Then an image I would never forget came into my mind. Alice was remembering another vision. Bella in a white wedding gown walking down the isle. Our wedding. My grin spread across my face. Bella looked at me questionably.

"See? Ohh my GOD!!! I have to plan! Order! Make designs! Ohh it has to be the most amazing wedding EVER! After mine and Jasper's of course!!!!!" Alice skipped at light speed to her room, Jasper right on her tail. Bella's face lit up.

_Aww... how cute! Eddie is finally going to settle down after a 100 years!_ Emmett was getting on my nerves but I let that slip. Ugh! And how I despised that name. I'll have to get back at him later.

_Oh Edward! I am so happy for you! You and Bella would be wonderful together! Oh. I have to go help Alice plan. _Esme was supportive... as usual. And Rosalie had similar thoughts as Emmett... except in a less childish way.

_Oh my god! Edward! You know that little cabin-y thingy by the river across our home in Forks? That would totally be the ideal place for you and Bella! Esme thought of it... not me! Just in case if you don't like it. _Then Alice flashed the picture of the cabin house in her mind so I would see it. I decided to tell her it was a great idea. She, of course, saw me talking to her and practically jumped out of her seat.

_You know... I thought of some the ideas!!!!!!_ I shook my head slightly. It was so like Alice to claim something as partially hers if someone liked it.

"Hey Bella! Ya wanna wrestle? Now I can pummel to the ground without Edward worrying about you getting hurt! Or killed... But yeah.... so ya up for it _baby_ sis?" Bella looked at Emmett with a slight nervous look in her eye. She eyed his torso and overly-muscled arms. I leaned in by her ear and whispered low enough so Emmett wouldn't hear.

"It's ok love. You're stronger than him right now. You'll beat him by a mile." Bella smiled a small smile. A yes, I will admit, I was dazzled.

"Really? I mean he's so.... massive. I completely doubt your _theory._"

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about? Ohhh... I get it.... It's about your plans for tonight. Well, go do that somewhere else. I don't wanna listen to you guys discussing your future _activities._" Emmett laughed and Rosalie giggled slightly beside him. Bella looked so embarrassed, it was so cute! I just wanted to lean down and press my lips to hers. Knowing Bella, she would've blushed right now. Oh, how I missed that. I heard another laugh above me. Ugh! Emmett!

**A/N: **_**Hey ya guys! thanks for all the reviews! again... and all of the subcriptions and favs! it was amazing! it would be evem more amazing for some more!!!!! **_

_**and yes im so very sorry for having like THE shortest/smallest chapter in histry of small chapters. but here is a super long one! i think its one of longest yet! yay! im kinda stuck with the whole moving-back-to-forks thing. i dunno about charlie. i dont care if you suggest he die (its bad but i need ideas). so please! if you have any ideas... i dont care what... just tell me cuz i have no idea what to do from here on. so ill try to write a chapter as long as this. but remember: I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!! any suggestions are open! =) **_


End file.
